Qui a fait ça !
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Mystère, mystère ! Que s'est-il donc passé dans la cuisine ? Ils en ont tous une petite idée. Une petite part de la vérité.
1. Chapter 1

**Avertissement : Violence ? Maltraitance ? Pauvre dessert !**

« Qui a fait ça », retentit dans toute la maisonnée.

On aurait pu qualifier ce cri de strident, de désespéré, de frustré et de colérique tout à la fois.

« Qui a fait ça ! »

Arthur sirotait tranquillement son thé attendant l'heure fatidique où on lui demanderait des comptes. Et il répondrait le plus innocemment du monde qu'il n'était pour rien quant à l'aspect étrange de cette pâtisserie. Il avait juste voulu cacher cette empreinte douteuse pour éviter ce genre d'effusion. De toute façon, c'était mangeable, non ?

« Qui a fait ça ! »

Depuis que Feliciano avait entendu cette phrase, il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait bien arriver et il dévisageait tout un chacun ! Quand il était entré dans la cuisine, c'était un tel carnage ! Il avait fait de son mieux pour dissimuler les preuves du méfait de l'un des invités… A savoir lequel ?

« Qui a fait ça ! »

Gilbert aurait été tenté de répondre l'awesome moi mais, vu le ton employé, il préféra se taire pour une fois. Et puis, ce n'était pas n'importe qui dans la cuisine en train de s'égosiller ! Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû mettre son doigt dans la crème. Tentation quand tu nous tiens !

« Qui a fait ça ! »

Roderich s'était arrêté de jouer du piano en haussant un sourcil d'incompréhension. Après un soupir las, il reprit sa partition là où il en était. S'il attrapait le responsable des cris outrés de leur hôte, il lui ferait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

« Qui a fait ça ! »

Romano regardait fébrilement l'heure depuis un moment avec l'espoir, le fol espoir, que toute la faute serait rejetée sur Arthur. Il n'avait rien fait ! Et puis, c'est tout ! Et puis, qu'y pouvait-il si le dessert était dans un équilibre précaire dans la cuisine !

« Qui a fait ça ! »

Antonio retint son souffle, ça allait barder sec, c'est lui qui pouvait le dire. Il avait une petite idée de ce qui avait pu se passer dans la cuisine, et c'était à n'en point douter un crime de lèse-majesté. Il avait pu s'en rendre compte en passant par la pièce sacrée pour avoir un petit avant-goût de ce qui les attendait au repas de ce soir. Oui, il avait voulu goûter les plats mais, lui, il avait l'expérience pour ne pas se faire choper sur le fait ! C'est lequel qui avait l'air le plus coupable ? Heureusement, il avait fait disparaître les preuves en sortant les poubelles.

« Qui a fait ça ? »

Pour une fois, America ne disait rien. Un silence de plomb. Il avait malencontreusement fait un détour par la cuisine en étant descendu en bas… parce que ça sentait trop bon… Et ce gâteau avait bien une drôle de forme… On aurait dit qu'un anglais était passé par là ! Il avait essayé de le bouger dans tous les sens pour le faire paraître sous un meilleur jour… Mais, il n'avait réussi qu'à faire tourner la crème. Il avait abandonné l'idée de faire mieux… Mais ça s'était vu à ce point ?

« Qui a fait ça ! »

Matthew avait le souffle coupé en voyant passer son hôte en colère devant lui, il n'osait plus respirer du tout. Heureusement, son ours le sauva de l'asphyxie dans ce placard en lui donnant un coup dans l'estomac dès que leur hôte fut parti en direction du salon. Il avait tout vu depuis son poste d'observation dans l'escalier. D'ailleurs, ils l'avaient tous bousculé au passage, et ils croyaient tous que la première marche était cassée ! Il n'avait pas pu empêcher cette horreur !

Il avait pourtant tout fait pour dissuader Gilbert qui se croyait trop awesome pour goûter à la forêt noire sans que le cuisinier s'en rende compte ! Echec ! Il s'était même retrouvé avec un peu de chocolat sur le nez dont il avait eu du mal à se débarrasser.

Arthur avait tenté, tenté, de rattraper la donne avec une spatule, malgré les protestations de Matthew. Redoutant le pire, Matthew avait voulu lui retirer l'engin des doigts. A eux deux, ils n'avaient réussis qu'à donner un aspect penché à la pâtisserie. Sur ce, Arthur s'était vaillamment enfui. Elle était belle l'Angleterre en cuisine.

Et puis, son frère America avait voulu jouer les héros en tournant le plat dans tous les sens. C'était sûrement pour trouver un meilleur angle d'attaque ou une façon ou une autre d'être sûr de le faire tomber au moindre heurt. Il fallait bien rejeter toute la faute de la crème gâchée sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Avant que Matthew ne puisse sauver le dessert, Romano, malgré ses avertissements, fit preuve de sa maladresse habituelle. Et il renversa le plat. Il prit la fuite comme tout bon Italien devant une horreur culinaire.

Feliciano croyant bien faire avait tout nettoyé, il avait même tenu tête à Matthew qui lui avait enlevé tout ce qui lui passait sous les mains. Ce fut en vain ! La cuisine brilla de mille feux en un temps record !

Quand Antonio vint à passer, Matthew crut qu'il arriverait encore quelque chose mais l'espagnol se contenta de sortir les poubelles en sifflotant d'un air distrait.

« Qui…A… Fait…ça ! »

Francis fulminait ! Son dessert qu'il avait préparé avec amour et délicatesse avait disparu ! Et la salle sentait beaucoup trop le propre ! On avait nettoyé sa cuisine à grand renfort de javel et autres produits agressifs alors que le civet mijotait ! Sacrilège ultime ! Et il avait une idée de ce qui était arrivé à son gâteau en constatant l'absence total de poubelles dans sa pièce préférée.

Tout d'abord, ses invités le regardèrent avec un air surpris vraiment surfait. Depuis le temps qu'il hurlait à travers la maison pour les retrouver, ils n'auraient pas dû être aussi étonnés. Feliciano avait les larmes aux yeux, et se rongeait les ongles avec angoisse, il savait quelque chose. Antonio avait l'air plus décontracté que les autres. Arthur évitait son regard. Coupable, Francis en était certain, mais de quoi ? Romano le défiait de dire quoi que ce soit au vu de son air renfrogné, étrange, aurait-il quelque chose à se reprocher ? Alfred avait un sourire crispé, genre j'ai fait une bêtise, je le sais, mais c'est pas moi quand même. Roderich continuait l'air de rien de jouer du piano, suspect ça... Et Matthew était encore plus introuvable que d'habitude, qu'avait-il raté dans l'éducation culinaire de son Canada chéri… Quant à Gilbert, il s'était mis à sourire avec un air niais, les bras en arrière...genre, c'est moi ! Ce sale nettoyeur compulsif et maniaque avait, il avait, il avait lavé sa cuisine de fond en comble alors qu'elle était en pleine activité!

« Prusse, qu'as-tu fait à ma cuisine ! Je m'absente cinq petites minutes, et voilà, le résultat ! »

Antonio ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Espagne ! C'est une affaire sérieuse !

- J'ai rien fait à ta cuisine, se défendit Gilbert. J'ai… oh, j'aurais pas dû goûter à ton gâteau, se moqua-t-il. Tu t'aurais vu crier comme une fillette juste pour un petit doigt égaré… »

Un bruit étrange de gargouillis étranglé provint de la gorge de Francis ce qui stoppa Gilbert dans son monologue. Non, Gilbert n'était plus son meilleur ami, c'était fini.

« Ah, j'étais sûr que c'était toi, se réjouirent Romano et Arthur en pointant du doigt Gilbert pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Vous le saviez, vous deux, se reprit Francis. Vous avez fait quoi !

- Mais, j'ai rien fait, c'est le rosbif, le coupable. C'est forcément, lui, t'as vu comment ses sourcils sont encore plus gros que d'habitude… C'est un signe… Et c'est pas moi, j'ai rien fait… Il y avait un écureuil. »

Antonio se mordit le poing puis il se posta près de Romano pour le protéger corps et âme.

« N'importe quoi, c'est Romano… Tu sais très bien que j'ai trop de respect pour toi, jamais, je ne toucherais à l'un de tes plats…

- Par contre, faire le ménage, râla Francis.

- Il y avait un esprit malfaisant dans ta cuisine. Il m'a fait rater ma tentative de sauvetage de ton gâteau. Je voulais lui rendre un aspect lisse. J'ai fait un, deux, trous en forme de palette… C'était artistique ! »

Francis posa sa main sur son front d'un air consterné par autant de bêtise anglaise. Bon, ça partait d'un bon sentiment. Quant à Romano, c'était quoi cette histoire d'animal dans sa cuisine !

« C'est quoi, cette histoire d'écureuil !

- J'y peux rien, il est rentré et il a fait tomber le gâteau par terre !

- Donc, c'est toi qui as nettoyé la cuisine !

- Non, ce n'est pas lui, grand frère Francis, se mit à pleurer Feliciano. Je sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas faire cela comme ça, que tu es contre quand ça cuit, mais il y en avait partout ! Pardonne à mon frère d'avoir fait tomber le gâteau !

- C'était pas moi, c'était l'écureuil !

- Mais, mais oui, c'est ça Romano, se moqua Antonio en caressant les cheveux de l'italien. Je la connais par cœur ton excuse !

- Vous, les italiens, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais vous pardonner !

- J'y peux rien si le gâteau était en équilibre sur la table », cria Romano.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence jusqu'à ce qu'America ne dise :

« Oups ! Le héros a voulu rendre toute sa gloire au gâteau…Et j'y suis pas arrivé !

- Oh, mon Dieu ! Mais c'est une conspiration contre ma cuisine !

- J'ai sorti les poubelles pour t'épargner la vue du carnage.

- Oh, j'ai au moins un véritable ami, ici… »

Autriche se racla la gorge avant de dire d'un air ennuyé.

« Je n'étais au courant de rien, je faisais de la musique.

- Oui, oui, Roderich, je te crois. Tu n'es pas le genre à piquer dans les plats. Où est le petit dernier ?

- Qui ?

- Canada.

- Si ça se trouve, c'est entièrement de sa faute, tenta Romano. C'est un écureuil ?

- Romano, tonna Antonio pour le faire taire. »

Le Canadien arriva dans la salle avec un air malheureux, il accourut dans les bras de son père adoptif en pleurs.

« C'était atroce, j'ai tout vu, et j'ai rien pu faire !

- Là, là, là… Canada, tu n'as encore rien vu… Ce n'était pas Arthur aux commandes de cet acte de sabordage sur mon dessert ! »

Francis respira un bon coup pour se calmer tout en câlinant son fils avant de reprendre la parole :

« Bon, vous êtes tous privés de dessert ! Et demain, aussi, sauf Antonio, Roderich et moi-même ! Et gare à celui qui touchera à mon fraisier ! »


	2. Je t'ai rien demandé !

**Merci à tous les reviewers, et particulièrement à Maelyna sans qui cette suite n'aurait pas été écrite ni même imaginée. Les reviews servent aussi à me donner des idées pour des bonus, et voilà, voilà… Ils vont essayer de se faire pardonner.**

« Je t'ai rien demandé ! »

La mission de la soirée du héros : Se faire pardonner ! ! Non, mais c'est vrai, c'est pas classe d'avoir fait tourner la crème ! Et il n'était pas le seul sur le coup, Arthur et Matthew avaient des tactiques imparables en étant les chouchous du français. Et ce même, s'ils avaient battus ce pauvre gâteau à coup de palette avant son arrivée ! Alfred avait donc harcelé de compliments Francis. Si, c'étaient des compliments ! Arrête de ricaner Iggy !

« Je t'ai rien demandé ! »

Gilbert était trop awesome pour gâcher son amitié éternelle avec Francis pour un merveilleux gâteau qui était vraiment délicieux comme lui seul pouvait en témoigner. Bon, ok, c'était pas awesome de rappeler que tout était de sa faute. Allez, une bonne bière, une épaule à qui parler, tout irait mieux ensuite. Houlà, le français était à bout, il s'était fait jeté ! Et on ne gâche pas la bière en le jetant sur son awesome personne ! Bon, ok, les gâteaux français, non plus… On est quitte ? On en reparlera plus tard, c'est mieux, tout à fait d'accord avec toi...

« Je vous ai rien demandé ! »

Romano avait décidé de s'allier à Feliciano pour se sortir de la merde noire dans laquelle il s'était vautrée (non, il ne parlait pas du gâteau ! C'était une belle forêt noire, paix à son âme !). Comme on dit en Italie : un bon plat de pasta, et tout vous sourit ! Francis n'avait pas apprécié, cet ingrat ! Il n'avait pas faim à ce qu'il paraît, on a toujours une petite place pour des pâtes ! Et puis, il y avait encore cet écureuil agaçant qui les avait empêché de faire la cuisine correctement…

« Je t'ai rien demandé ! »

Antonio avait juste voulu, en remarquant l'état d'énervement de son frère et meilleur ami, le réconforter. Et ce, autour d'un bon verre de vin après le repas. Francis l'avait congédié, et il était monté s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il fallait dire qu'Alfred avait été particulièrement lourd en complimentant Francis sur sa cuisine formidable à chaque bouchée, qu'Arthur avait tout du long un sourire en coin qui en disait long sur la façon dont il allait se faire pardonner, que les Italiens tiraient une tronche mémorable après l'incident des pastas dont tous les invités se souvenaient au vu des cris de Francis, que Roderich ne faisait pas le moindre effort pour être un invité serviable, que Gilbert cherchait par tous les moyens d'arracher un sourire à Francis et que la place à côté de lui était vide... Il manquait pas quelqu'un ?

« Je t'ai rien demandé ! »

Roderich avait juste levé le petit doigt et ouvert légèrement la bouche, et il s'était fait remballé. Francis lui avait claqué la porte au nez. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, s'il ne savait pas où il avait déménagé la bibliothèque. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas à le demander à une heure aussi tardive. Le français ne venait-il pas à peine de se retirer dans sa chambre ? Il avait peut-être besoin d'un peu de silence et de calme.

« Je t'ai rien demandé ! »

Arthur gonfla ses joues d'énervement, il avait juste voulu faire disparaître toute cette tension en s'occupant comme il se doit de son chéri. Et il ne tenta pas le Diable en insistant trop, il était à deux doigts de se faire renvoyer de leur lit commun. Apparemment, même le câlin innocent était exclu. Il s'était pris un coude dans le nez qui l'avait presque assommé. La tentative allait être reportée au lendemain… S'il arrivait à s'endormir pour se réveiller tôt… Francis n'arrêtait vraiment pas de gigoter… Il l'aura voulu ce wanker ! Et hop, en l'attachant, ça sera plus facile de le faire céder…

« Je ne t'avais rien demandé Canada, mais c'est gentil de ta part. »

Matthew avait profité que tout le monde soit couché pour préparer le fraisier du repas de demain. Il n'avait trouvé rien de mieux à faire pour soulager son père. Francis avait eu les nerfs à fleur de peau, et les tentatives touchantes des autres pour se faire pardonner n'avaient pas eu des résultats très probants sur l'humeur du français. Matthew trouvait même que tout avait empiré au fur et à mesure de la soirée.

Il avait attendu le petit matin que Francis soit plus calme et plus reposé pour lui présenter le dessert joliment décoré et parfaitement exécuté. Avec un joli sourire. Francis avait l'air plus apaisé que reposé mais Matthew n'en dit rien… Contrairement à Alfred qui charria le français sur sa nuit d'amour avec Iggy…

Apparemment, les vacances chez Francis allaient être écourtées.


	3. J'ai dit dehors !

**Comme on dit en France : Jamais deux sans trois !**

« J'ai dit dehors ! »

Gilbert avait été le premier, il était toujours le premier de toute façon, c'était awesome. C'était pas son truc d'être éclipsé par l'ombre d'un vainqueur. Il était le meilleur ! Evidemment, il était awesome au point de réussir l'exploit de se faire virer de partout. Et même de chez son meilleur ami ! Ils en riraient dans quelques jours, il en était sûr.

« J'ai dit dehors ! »

Romano avait fusillé du regard Francis avec la ferme intention de ne pas se faire mettre à la porte sans avoir l'assurance d'avoir des pâtes pour survivre. Il pouvait se passer d'un hôtel ou même d'un train pour l'Italie mais pas de pastas surtout s'il était accompagné de Feliciano. Il avait utilisé toutes leurs réserves pour faire plaisir à Francis. Et il avait jeté les pastas, en plus ! Après une dispute intense entre lui et son hôte, il se retrouva dehors avec des spaghettis bon marché, et un frère geignard sur les bras.

« J'ai dit dehors ! »

Feliciano avait utilisé toutes ses armes habituelles, son sourire idiot, ses larmes, ses drapeaux…. Et cette fois-ci, Francis n'avait pas craqué pour lui ! Pastas ? C'est pas des pastas, ça !

« J'ai dit dehors ! »

Roderich n'avait compris la phrase que lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé devant la porte extérieure lui claquant au nez. Il n'appréciait pas du tout l'attitude du français, il y avait des manières à respecter lorsqu'on accueillait les gens. Et ce même si certains méritaient bien de se faire renvoyer chez eux. Pas lui, en tout cas ! Il sonna, et il eut la même réponse.

« J'ai dit dehors ! »

Alfred avait regardé les autres invités, mais c'était bien de lui le héros dont il s'agissait. Non ! Un héros ne se faisait pas abandonner comme un chien malheureux sur le pas d'une porte ! Ils eurent beaucoup de mal à le faire partir, et Alfred en fut satisfait. Il n'avait rendu les armes que parce qu'Arthur l'avait supplié de s'en aller avec les larmes aux yeux. Victoire !

« J'ai dit dehors ! »

Antonio avait redemandé à Francis si c'était bien ce qu'il souhaitait. Etait-il bien sûr de vouloir rester seul avec Arthur et… Et, c'est qui ce type déjà ? Ce ne serait vraiment pas correct de les renvoyer à cette heure-ci. Lui, il pouvait toujours retourner dans son ambassade à deux pas d'ici mais pour les autres ?

« Allez, dehors maintenant, mon petit Matthew ! »

En s'apercevant que tous les invités devenaient indésirables, Matthew avait acheté un billet d'avion pour rentrer chez lui au Canada bien tranquillement. Il en avait informé son papa qui l'avait plutôt bien pris. Matthew avait la finesse de lui dire que des affaires urgentes l'attendaient là-bas et qu'il devait écourter ses vacances. Ils mirent du temps à se dire au revoir. Et Matthew put s'apercevoir qu'Arthur à côté d'eux n'était pas très à l'aise.

« Non, toi, tu restes ici ! »

Arthur avait voulu filer à l'anglaise. Seulement l'élève Canadien avait dépassé le maître Anglais. Ce cher Matthew, ce petit tellement gentil, était d'après Francis l'innocence même incarnée qui ne devrait pas travailler autant pendant ses vacances. Comme quoi, Francis faisait une nette préférence pour l'une de ses anciennes colonies. Et maintenant, Arthur était coincé seul avec un Francis excédé… Trois jours sans sortir de l'appartement pour évacuer toute la tension par des galipettes... Il était trop vieux pour ça… Enfin, si ça peut éviter une troisième guerre mondiale, ce n'est évidemment pas de refus, chéri !

Francis n'aurait pas cru possible que ses invités puissent être encore plus insupportables. Gilbert avait été exécrable. Quand il n'arrivait pas à régler un problème sentimental, il pouvait se révéler très collant et horriblement maladroit dès le saut du lit. Comme Alfred en fait. Francis s'était dit qu'en éliminant l'un des deux ça irait déjà beaucoup mieux. Donc, Gilbert avait été éjecté après avoir fait une allusion à la seconde guerre mondiale et comme quoi c'était possible de s'entendre après une telle hécatombe.

Et bon, une fois qu'on commence à virer les gens de chez soi, on ne s'arrête plus pour retrouver sa tranquillité adorée. Alors quand les Italiens avaient remis le sujet sur le tapis… Non, il n'avait plus de rancœur concernant cette guerre… Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à présent… Il eut le besoin soudain de se retrouver entre alliés et neutre. Et, non, même l'absence de pastas dans les bagages italiens ne le fera changer d'avis… Non, il n'était pas un monstre sans cœur ! Même l'expression à fendre l'âme de Feliciano ne le convainquit pas de revenir sur sa décision.

Quand Roderich lui demanda pour la énième fois où se trouvait les toilettes, il en profita pour l'éjecter. Sans remords. La musique classique commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Enfin, entre alliés…Et avec Espagne…

Alfred n'aurait pas dû rappeler qu'il avait été le héros de l'histoire qui était venu le sauver des Allemands.

Francis soupira quand le bruyant américain avait fini par quitter les lieux grâce au cinéma de son chéri. Il tremblait presque tellement il était énervé. Et il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire de sa soirée pour remercier son cher et tendre d'avoir renvoyé le « héros » dans son pays.

Il expliqua calmement la situation à Antonio qui comprit tout à fait qu'il avait besoin d'être seul avec Arthur. Matthew l'avait averti qu'il partait dans l'après-midi au Canada. C'était tellement mignon de sa part, Francis n'était pas dupe et il appréciait à sa juste valeur l'intelligence et le tact de son enfant préféré. Ça se faisait tellement rare chez les nations.

Et maintenant, Arthur, son défouloir adoré depuis des siècles, était à lui tout seul pour les trois jours à venir. Finalement, il les aurait ses vacances !


	4. Je vaisjuste

**Bonjour ! Merci pour vos reviews ! ça me donne envie de continuer ! C'est très interactif. Je me dis : je vais m'arrêter là, je vais m'arrêter là, je vais m'arrêter là… Mais il faut croire que le comique de répétition a vraiment du bon. Donc, voilà, suite à la requête de Black-cherry8, les petites vacances à la française avec Arthur en pov. **

**Donc, le rating a fait un bond jusqu'à T parce que ce ne sont que des allusions.**

**Et bon, vu que le pardon de Francis a l'air d'intéresser Maelyna, ça risque de m'intéresser aussi. **

**P.S. : Je n'ai rien contre la Reine d'Arthur, ne voyez pas de mal.**

« Je vais… juste… prendre l'air ! »

Francis avait simplement soulevé le drap avec un rire détestable, et il l'avait agité pour ventiler le corps nu d'Arthur. Ils étaient mal partis pour trouver un compromis acceptable. Surtout si le français se servait du linge pour faire ça ! Et ça ! Et puis, ça ! Oh, et puis tant pis, il embrassait trop bien…

« Je vais… juste…. chercher à manger. »

Francis avait dit à Arthur que c'était une très bonne idée mais qu'il allait le faire lui-même. Evidemment, il s'était ramené avec le pot de chantilly et les fraises restantes. Et il avait forcément sa petite idée pour les manger de façon agréable au vu de son sourire. Damn it !

« Je vais… juste… me dégourdir les jambes. »

Francis lui assura qu'il pouvait tout à fait s'en charger, il avait quelque notion de gymnastique douce dans différentes positions, et Arthur en oublierait tout fourmillement intempestif. Avec un sourire pervers, ce vieux fourbe. Tentation quand tu nous tiens prisonnier de ta chambre…

« Je vais… juste…. au toilette ! »

Francis soupira. Là, il était feinté. Arthur connaissait assez les goûts de son amant pour savoir qu'il ne versait pas dans certaines pratiques. C'est quoi ce seau ? Jamais de la vie ! Non, ce n'est pas plus sensible quand on en a envie…. Si, en fait !

« Je vais… juste… me reposer ! »

Avec une moue adorable due à ses précédentes activités, Arthur se mit à réfléchir pendant la trêve à une tactique digne du grand empire britannique pour vaincre son rival français une bonne fois pour toute…. Francis l'avait couvert de câlins tendres qui l'avaient empêché de trouver une feinte quelque part pour s'échapper de ce lieu de perdition.

« Je vais… juste… appeler ma Reine ! »

Francis fit une moue ennuyée, puis il sourit avec cette expression qui lui était unique. Le sourire de pervers. Il s'était ramené avec une robe blanche et une couronne. Non, on n'insultait pas ainsi sa Reine ! Garde tes jeux pour toi ! Mais c'est vrai que tu ressembles à une fille ! Apparemment, Francis n'en avait pas honte du tout…

« Je vais… juste… lire ! »

C'était la dernière fois qu'il demandait cela à un Francis échaudé. Au moins, il savait où il planquait sa littérature érotique et ses magazines pornographiques. Non, ça, ils n'allaient pas tester tous les deux… Francis avait toujours eu plus d'arguments que lui quand il s'agissait de sexe. Il était perdu corps et âmes dans les bras de ce démon !

« Je vais… juste… tout refuser à partir de maintenant ! »

Malheureusement, Francis l'avait pris comme un désir enfoui chez lui de nation anglaise enfin épanoui à la lueur du grand jour de la lampe de chevet de toujours lui dire non quoi qu'il arrive, de lui résister en toute circonstances, de lui rendre les choses difficiles… Et que ce serait encore plus fun de le faire céder ! Francis l'avait vu comme un grand challenge ! Et Arthur s'était pris au jeu malgré lui…

« Je vais… juste… mourir ! »

Non, pas la petite mort ! Ça suffit ! Je ne savais pas que tu cachais ça là-dessous… Oh, et ça vibre, en plus !

« Je vais… juste…

Surrender ! Non, il n'allait pas se rendre ! Il avait encore trois heures, quarante-trois minutes et une trentaine de secondes à tenir avant de prendre son train !

… préparer mes bagages ! »

Francis dut se rendre à l'évidence après cinq minutes de conversations adultes et mâtures que son bel anglais avait des devoirs nationaux qui l'attendaient de pied ferme à son retour de vacances. Arthur avait gagné le droit de rentrer sain et sauf sur ses terres. Ce fut une âpre bataille où son adversaire avait usé de ruses plus perfides les unes que les autres pour le maintenir prisonnier et accroché à son lit par une menotte pendant trois jours. Arthur avait admirablement tenu le coup pour affaiblir psychologiquement et physiquement son adversaire en râlant tous les quatre matins. Il avait triomphé (rien ne garantissait que Francis le laisse partir à la fin des vacances, il en avait déjà fait l'expérience…).

Sur le quai de la gare, Arthur maudit la sncf ! Le train était en retard ! Et vu le regard du français sur lui, il avait une petite idée de comment ils allaient occuper ce temps-là. Est-ce qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait exprès ?


End file.
